What's up with erasers that look like food, Japan?
by darandomninja
Summary: America surprises Japan one day with this questions stuck in his mind.


It was a beautiful autumn day in Japan. Kiku himself was enjoying the cooling weather by celebrating the new season with his favorite treat, squid popsicle.

"Oi, Japan!"

Startled, Japan twisted around to face the unexpected visitor, dropping his treat in the process. Feeling a bit angry, he feigned a smile, hoping it would fool the person.

"Welcome America_-_san! What brings you here?" Japan asked, mixed feeling of surprise and impatience slowly seeping into his words. Of course, being unable to read the atmosphere, America was oblivious.

"I've been thinking lately about something that I can't solve! I mean, it should be simple for a hero like me, but my solutions seem wrong. And whenever I try to ask someone, they give me strange looks, walk away laughing, or ignore me completely! Can't you believe that? Anyways, so I was in bed, tossing and turning. . . "

"America-kun? Would you kindly go straight to the point?" Japan interrupted, wanting to end this quickly to return to his favorite snack.

"Well, as I was saying, I went to a Japanese bookstore yesterday to buy some manga, when I saw some erasers!" Exasperated, he threw his hands up in the air for added dramatic effect.

After a pregnant pause, Japan, the poor Asian country, realized America was waiting for a comment. Sighing, he unenthusiastically asked, "What about the erasers?"

"They were all in the shape of food! Miso, tempura, ramen, anything like that was changed into erasers!" Panting, America planted his hands on the small Asian's shoulders. "Now, tell me why there are erasers that look like tasty Japanese food! Please, I'm desperate!"

Making a quick answer in his head, he calmly stated while removing the American's hands off his shoulders, " The reason why we make those products are because we Japanese people like to make things miniaturized."

Finally understanding the tormenting question, he began to jump happily.

Seeing the satisfied western nation, he gave out a small smile.

"Is that all that you wanted to ask?" Noting the vigorous nod the other nation gave, he chirped, "If you will excuse me, I will now continue eating my squid Popsicle.

Walking away, Japan felt a stare dagger at the back of his head. _He couldn't still be curious, could he? _Slowly, he turned around to see a confused face.

Sighing, he reluctantly walked back. "Yes, America-kun?" he sighed, wishing he hadn't said anything to him.

America, happy Kiku walked back, asked in all seriousness, " Why would there be a thing like squid popsicle?" Then, being America, convinced of its taste without having tried it, confidently declared, "It must taste horrible!"

Japan, angered that someone insulted his favorite treat, in front of him none-the-less, was determined to prove him wrong. "Here!" Grabbing a tentacle treat that appeared seemingly out of thin air, he forcibly popped it into the American's mouth.

Seeing how America swallowed it, Japan questioned, " How is it?"

"It's. . . It's. . .," America started, struggling to find the right words. Suddenly, his eyes brightened, "It's delicious!"

Delighted that the American liked it, Japan proudly stated, " It is, isn't it?!"

Before the Asian finished his sentence, America was already rambling away.

"This is so good! Thanks Japan. I'm now going to introduce this to McDonalds. Hm, maybe Tony will like it!" Backing to his helicopter, he waved, "Bye Japan! Thanks a bunch!"

As he flew away, Japan sighed, went back to admiring the scenery, and began to eat his treat in peace once more.

* * *

**Okay. Since I published, like, 3 stories today, I felt I should just publish this one too. **

**This story really doesn't have a point. I went to Japantown one day and noticed the erasers were in the shape of food. So, I started to write this story in art class. It isn't meant to be well writen, just something I wanted to put down on paper. Either way, please review and all that stuff. You know the drill. Peace out!**

**~Tsubasa, darandomninja  
**


End file.
